Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to solution management based upon a social network of devices and administrators.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to combine a plurality of information handling system into a managed information technology (IT) environment. With such an IT environment it becomes important to provide IT administrators with an ability to manage the IT environment. Management of the IT environment can include monitoring of the devices within the IT environment as well as administration of some or all of the devices within the IT environment. Known network management system (NMS) applications often provide an abundance of data for the IT administrator. However, the data is often provided on a system basis which can cause challenges when an issue within the IT environment spans boundaries between network type information handling systems, storage type information handling systems and server type information handling systems within the IT environment.